Parallel World in Aernas Gakuen
by girl-chan2
Summary: Apa jadinya jika para Chaser dibuat OOC di sini? Silakan dibaca jika berminat! :D


Fic baru lagi! XD

Saya berusaha membuat ini sebaik mungkin, jadi tolong maklum kalau jelek! ^^V

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: GC bukan milikku!<p>

Warning: OOC parah, humor garing, OC dan chara fandom lain nyasar, dll.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Bagaimana jika Edel Frost dalam mode Psikopat dan itu atas kesadarannya sendiri? (Referensi : Baca fic 'Mantra Gaje')<strong>

Di Aernas Gakuen, lebih tepatnya di kelas 9G, Jin dan Azin hanya bisa mangap dengan tidak elitnya, Dio menggigiti senjatanya, Natalie langsung mematung dan tampaknya dia sedang dalam kondisi merenggang nyawa, Lime langsung merinding ketakutan sambil bersembunyi di belakang Natalie yang sudah menjadi patung siap siaga (?), sedangkan Matt hanya bisa berwajah pucat melihat sosok sang Edel Frost yang sangat OOC banget tersebut.

Mereka melihat bahwa di pojok kelas, sang Edel sedang mojok dengan pose khas psikopat banget. Wajahnya berubah menjadi pembunuh sekaligus pengintimidasi tingkat tinggi. Auranya? Jangan dibayangkan, karena auranya sudah sangat menakutkan. Tampangnya serem banget! Bahkan, orang yang paling serem pun langsung merinding disko melihatnya.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya sang Edel yang sudah kelewatan OOC banget itu dengan dark aura yang mengerikan.

"A-Apa lu kagak jadi korban salah mantra si Lance (lagi), kan?" tanya Matt ketakutan.

"Ini memang gue! Gue sengaja kayak gini karena suka! Es U SU, Ka A KA! Memangnya ada masalah, ya?" tanya Edel dengan senyum psikopatnya.

Apa yang terjadi? Matt langsung tewas di tempat karena serangan jantung (?), Natalie segera tumbang (?), Lime langsung pundung plus wajah, 'gue-takut-banget-sama-dia-!', Jin mimisan sampai 50 gelas (?), Azin koma selama 15 abad (?), Dio udah tewas tersedak senjatanya sendiri, di TKP pula.

Ronan yang kebetulan baru aja balik dari toilet hanya bisa mematung menyaksikan kelas yang hening plus aura hitam yang mengerikan tersebut. Dia pun langsung ikut tewas di TKP menyusul teman-temannya yang udah tewas duluan.

**Kesimpulannya: Jangan pernah membayangkan Edel yang menjadi sangat psikopat tersebut. Dijamin kalian akan terkena dampratnya!**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Jika Sieghart TOBAT berbuat MESUM?<strong>

Di Cross Dormitory pada jam bebas (setelah jam 2 siang), seorang druid berambut jingga yang hendak menghampiri kamar yang di depan pintunya tertulis nama 'Aeknard Sieghart' itu hanya bisa mangap dan membeku di depan Sieghart yang entah kenapa terasa berbeda dengan Sieghart yang biasanya. Di mata hijau sang pemuda druid tersebut, pria yang sering bertingkah mesum kagak peduli dia itu cewek atau cowok mendadak sejaim Rufus!

"Ah, halo Ryan-kun!" sapa sang penghuni kamar yang memiliki nama Sieghart sambil membaca buku sejarah dan tersenyum dengan sangat TULUS kepada pria pencinta alam yang bertetangga dengannya.

Dia sedang duduk di tengah ranjangnya dengan tumpukan buku di dekatnya. Salah satunya adalah Alkitab yang merupakan pemandangan yang SANGAT LANGKA bagi druid bernama Ryan tersebut.

Ryan yang dengan sengajanya membuka pintu kamar Sieghart hanya bisa membeku melihat kamar Sieghart yang tumben-tumbenan rapi banget. Bahkan, Alkitab-nya juga sudah dibuka entah sejak kapan. Tidak hanya itu, kagak ada satu pun bunga mawar yang terlihat di vas yang biasa ditaruh di meja belajarnya! Tidak ada poster cewek telanjang di kamarnya. Benar-benar terasa bersih dan 'aman'. Tambahan, pakaian yang dikenakan Sieghart juga sangat rapi dan khas gentleman! BAYANGKAN SAJA, PEMIRSA SEKALIAN!

"A-Apa yang terjadi sampe lu kagak mainin gombalan lu itu?" tanya Ryan sambil ngucek matanya.

"Hah? Memangnya aku ngapain? Kau ini bego atau pikun, ya? Aku setiap hari selalu pergi ke gereja!" bantah Sieghart dengan wajah serius. Sampai-sampai, Ryan menduga kalau dia sedang terkena jampi-jampi dari Arme yang sudah ahli banget dalam hal perdukunan.

CTAAAAR! CTAAAAR! CTAAAAAR!

Beruntung, Ronan yang sangat ganjen tersebut langsung menghampiri Ryan yang ingin menjadi debu saking shocknya.

"Hey, Ryan! Tumben lu kagak nyembur masuk ke kamar Sieghart! Ada apaan, sih?" tanya Ronan dengan nada PENUH kejahilan.

Ryan yang udah mau tewas kagak nanggepin semburan Ronan. Ronan yang merasakan firasat kagak enak langsung mengintip kamar Sieghart. Bagaikan disetrum 2 juta volt listrik (?), kepala Ronan langsung korslet setelah melihat seisi kamar Sieghart yang SANGAT berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Seketika itu juga, Ronan langsung bersyukur dengan kondisi tersebut dan berteriak dengan SANGAT GIRANG.

"DEWA AERNAAAAAAAAS! AKHIRNYA ENGKAU KABULKAN JUGA PERMOHONAN KUSTA NISTA DUSTA (?) HAMBA! AKHIRNYA KAKEK SIEGHART YANG BIASANYA MESUM MENDADAK OOC BANGEEEEEEEET! GUE SEKARANG MAU BANGET PERGI KE GEREJA DAN MENGADAKAN TUMPENGAN ATAS OOC-NYA SIEGHART GART GART (?)!"

"KALIAN APA-APAAN, SIH?! HERAN DEH GUE! PERASAAN GUE KAGAK PERNAH NGELAKUIN SESUATU YANG BURUK!" teriak Sieghart heran plus kagak percaya dengan wajah Ronan yang SANGAT BAHAGIA.

Sayangnya, Ronan udah langsung kabur dari pintu kamarnya. Dia langsung aja main nyembur ke kepala asrama yang kebetulan dipegang sama Jin dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia!

Malam harinya, para penghuni Cross Dormitory langsung mengadakan tumpengan Marshmallow yang dibuat Edel dengan tingginya mencapai 50 meter (?) saking bahagianya!

Jin yang diberitahu Ronan tentang ke-OOC-an Sieghart malah bertanya dalam hatinya.

'Kok perasaan gue kagak enak, ya? Kayaknya gue bakalan dikalahin Sieghart pas ujian akhir tahun, deh! Gue mesti hati-hati dengan OOC-nya Sieghart!'

Pengumuman ujian akhir tahun pun telah tiba. Dugaan Jin beneran jadi KENYATAAN! Benar saja, kalau Sieghart jadi kutu buku seperti yang diberitakan Ronan waktu itu, dia akan MENGALAHKAN Jin secara TOTAL dalam segala MATA PELAJARAN! Jin yang terlanjur gondok melihat nilai ujiannya yang jeblok di hadapan nilai Sieghart secara keseluruhan langsung mengutuknya dengan nada super duper keras.

"DEWA AERNAAAAAAAS! TOLONG KEMBALIKAN SIEGHART SEPERTI SEMULAAAAA! GUE KAGAK SUDI NILAI GUE JEBLOK GARA-GARA SIEGHART YANG OOC BANGET ITU! SIALAAAAAAAAAAN!"

**Kesimpulannya: Jika Sieghart jadi OOC seperti di atas, sepertinya Jin akan pundung gara-gara stress mendapati nilainya yang hancur lebur di bawah nilai Sieghart yang DI ATAS RATA-RATA banget dan para penghuni Cross Academy yang menjadi korban kemesuman Sieghart akan sangat bahagia sampai-sampai Edel membuat tumpengan Marshmallow setinggi 50 meter. Ck ck ck ck!**

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nah, buat Chapter selanjutnya, silakah Request! Akan saya buat sebisanya! :D<p>

Review! :D


End file.
